Cry For Help
by Doctor Ella
Summary: Emily is keeping a deep, dark secret that no one knows about. WARNING: contains abusive situations
1. Child's Play

Cry For Help  
  
A/N: This is the first Third Watch fanfiction that I have written and posted, and it took me a really long time to think up a good, new, interesting storyline. . . so here it is and I really hope that you all like it!  
  
Chapter 1 - Child's Play  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't even think my mother had the slightest idea. I don't think anyone did. . . and that's what made the entire situation even worse. I couldn't tell anyone; I was terrified! Who could I go to for help? My mom would never believe me even if I did gather up enough courage to tell her in the first place, and I had no one else to turn to.  
  
I have heard about things like this happening to kids before; Mom has arrested a lot of men for it, but never in a million years did I EVER think that it could happen to me! And I knew what would happen to him if I told anyone.  
  
But I knew it was wrong.  
  
It was sick and wrong, and I knew that with all my heart, and not only that, but it scared the hell out of me. Whenever there was no one around, he would go after me. He'd touch me in places that I knew were wrong. Very wrong. I'm not a child, I am 15 years old, and he really thought that he could do these things to me without having to deal with me struggling. Well, he was wrong. I would struggle to the very best of my ability; use every ounce of strength I had to get away from him, but he would always threaten me every time I tried. He would either say that he would kill me or that he would hold me down and rape me! He actually told me that if I didn't let him touch me and kiss me, then he would rape me. . . So, of course, considering those consequences, I always did what he said.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I was up in my room on a Thursday night listening to music on my bed, just thinking. I must have been crying because I remember my eyes clouding over before I drifted into sleep. Sleep was the only place that I actually felt safe. It was the only time I could go away, and just escape the nightmare that I was living. . . but the thing is that they were only dreams; I always woke up eventually. I'd have to wake up and hope that today, nothing bad would happen. . . but most of the time my wish would not come true, and he would find me, and do what he pleased with me. I don't know why I didn't give up struggling a long time ago. I mean, it had been going on for weeks and no one had the slightest clue that this was happening to me. I was stuck in this damn situation that I couldn't get out of. He was bigger and stronger than me, so I never stood a chance of getting away. Yet I still fought, and every time I did, he would just get rougher with me; hit me sometimes. . . He was sick. I just kept trying to tell myself that he's sick and that it's not his fault, but I knew deep down that whether sick or not, he knows right from wrong. He knew it was wrong, yet he kept doing it for his own sick pleasure. . . And to think that he was one of the few people in my life that I trusted the most! I mean, it's a real reality slap when someone so close to you breaks your trust and abuses you. . . I didn't know how much more of it I could take.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
My mom got home late that night. She came into my room while I was sleeping, and started brushing my hair out of my face.  
  
"Emily."  
  
I was still half asleep, but I managed a little grunt to tell her that was listening.  
  
"Emily, your grandmother just called me. She's having a rough time and I thought it would be best for me to go see her and you know, help out around the house and what not. I just thought I'd tell you here instead of over the phone. . . I'm leaving early tomorrow morning, and figured you would want to sleep in."  
  
"How long?" I asked her, still drowsy with sleep.  
  
"I'll be back on Monday - "  
  
"WHAT?!" The moment I heard my mom's reply, I sprung up into a sitting position on my bed. My heart started beating faster and faster.  
  
"The whole weekend?!"  
  
"Yeah Em, it's just three days. Your dad will be here."  
  
I looked at my mom, trying to hide my look of complete fear. I can't even begin to explain how I felt at that moment. My heart about jumped into my throat, my pulse quickened. . . I felt like I was having a panic attack!  
  
"Em, are you okay?"  
  
Apparently I wasn't hiding my expressions as well as I had wished. Was I okay? WAS I OKAY?! Of course I wasn't okay! With my mom around, he didn't have much of a chance to get me alone; if she left, he would have me all to himself for an entire weekend! I didn't even want to start thinking about what he could do to me over the course of three days.  
  
"Emily?"  
  
"Yeah Mom, I'm good. Uh, you have a good time okay?"  
  
My mom smiled at me and kissed my head before getting up and going to bed. Little did she know that my dad, my own father was the man that was ruining my life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: anyone like it? Please don't hurt me, I know it's sick, but it's interesting!! Hehe. If you like, please review so that I'll write more!! 


	2. Something New

A/N: Oh my goodness gracious. . . You all actually like my story!!!! I am so happy! Haha, I think this is the first good fic I have written!!! Well now that I know how many people like it, I'll just have to write more!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH and keep reviewing!!  
  
Chapter 2 - Something Different  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school as quiet as I could. I was not about to wake my dad up; I knew what he would do if I did. I decided that I would just put on some clothes, do my makeup, and get the hell out of there.  
  
Right as I was tip-toeing my way out the door, I heard my dad walking out from his room.  
  
"Shit." I said under my breath. I quickly opened the door to try to escape. . .  
  
"Emily."  
  
He had known I was up. Hell, he probably set his alarm just to get up before I left. . . I turned around and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat.  
  
"Yeah Dad?" I tried to keep the terror out of my voice. I couldn't let him know that I was scared; if he knew that, then he will have gotten his way. He would be able to do anything he wanted with me!  
  
"Leaving early today, honey?"  
  
"Oh, uh, me and Jen were planning on meeting at her place before school to study. We have a test today. . ."  
  
I hoped to hell that he would buy my story, because if he got pissed, everything would just be even worse. I didn't want him to start hitting me.  
  
"You're going to study for an hour?"  
  
He wasn't buying it. I mean you can't really blame him, sense when did I ever study?  
  
"What?"  
  
It's quarter to six; your school doesn't start until seven. You don't need to study for a whole hour do you?"  
  
He started walking towards me. . .  
  
"Yeah, Dad, it's a really hard test."  
  
"You can be late"  
  
I wanted to scream, run away, anything. . . this is how it always started. He'd get that glazed look in his eyes, he'd start trying to soft-talk me, he'd start to walk closer. . .  
  
"Dad, please don't - "  
  
"Emily, don't start with me. Now come here."  
  
I felt like throwing up. I wanted to run; I needed to just run away, but I was just too scared to move.  
  
"Come here!"  
  
He was pissed off now. That's great; just great.  
  
His sudden outburst broke my trance, and I willed my legs to walk towards him. He was staring at me like I was some dog that he could just command to do anything he wanted it to do. God how I just wanted to slap him, but of course I didn't. I never had that kind of willpower.  
  
I was finally standing face-to-face with him, trying desperately not to cry, when he put his arm around my neck and tried to kiss me. He tried, alright, but as soon as I knew what he was doing, I turned my head.  
  
Like I've said before, I don't know why I even try anymore; I know he will always win, because as I turned my head, he grabbed at my chin, jerked it so that I was facing him again, and he slapped me straight across the face.  
  
"You know how this goes Emily. You're just making it harder than it has to be."  
  
I knew he was right. The more I tried to fight him, the worse he would make things.  
  
"Emily, your mom's gone, so I thought we'd try something different today. Don't worry, it'll be fun."  
  
I about had a heart attack when I heard him say that. I knew what he was going to do, and no one was there to stop him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC 


	3. Only Hope

A/N: You guys are so great! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! They really give me a reason to want to write more! So here is chapter three, and I hope you all like it!!!  
  
Chapter 3 - Only Hope  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a week sense that night. The night that will always linger in the back of my mind as the night my father raped me. Yeah, he took it that far, but I swear to God, I did everything I could to stop him. . . but it wasn't enough. God, I just wanted to kill him.  
  
My mom had gotten home three days earlier, and hadn't sensed any real problems yet. Part of me was glad that she didn't have to be involved in this hell, but then, another part of me wanted to just scream at her; ask her how she could have no idea about what was going on. Didn't she know me at all? Didn't she know how much pain I was in?!  
  
I guess the answer to those questions were simply 'no'. She was too involved with her work to ever notice anything wrong. . . I guess that's why Dad thought he was safe. He knew Mom would never notice. . .  
  
But I had had enough. Enough of this torture, enough of the lies, enough of everything. . . But I finally found enough courage in myself to go get help. It took me so long to even think of a person that I could talk to and trust, but it took me even longer to actually gather up the courage to go tell him.  
  
That day after school, I was going to spill it all; tell about everything; get it off my chest. And I was going to go to the one person that I knew would listen.  
  
Bosco.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I couldn't concentrate on my schoolwork at all that day, or for the past week at that. My teachers were fed up with me; my friends had stopped hanging out with me. It was like I was in another world of my own. But, I mean, can you blame me? I was terrified to go home to my own house! I would always try to have an excuse not to go home. I'd stay after school for some club, or go to the library. . . I would do anything just to avoid going home until my mom got there.  
  
But this day was going to be different. This day I knew what I was going to do. I was going to step up and tell someone.  
  
The last bell rang, and I prepared myself for what I was about to do. I walked out of the school, and caught a cab to the precinct. I knew I was doing the right thing, but I just wasn't sure how Bosco would react. All that I wished was that he would believe me.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I stepped out of the cab and looked up at the precinct.  
  
"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself.  
  
The minute I walked into the building, I immediately saw Bosco, but before I decided that I was ready to go talk to him, he saw me.  
  
"Hey Em, what are you doin' here? Want me to go get your mom?"  
  
"Uh, no Bosco. . . I was, uh. . . I was hoping that I could talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?"  
  
I was really upset, and I could tell that Bosco was very concerned. I mean, he could actually tell that something was wrong, which even my own mother could not do.  
  
"Yeah Emi, sure we can talk. . . Is everything okay? Are you sick?"  
  
"No Bosco. . . there is something that I just really need to tell someone. I. . . I don't think I could tell my mom, and you seem to be the only person that would listen."  
  
Bosco simply nodded and walked me over to an empty room where we could talk. He was so serious and very comforting. This was the Uncle Bosco that I loved.  
  
Bosco led me inside the room where I sat down in a chair in the corner. He came and sat down next to me.  
  
"I. . . I don't know where to start."  
  
"It's okay Emily, you start when you're ready."  
  
As he said that, he put his hand on my back to console me, but when he did that, I jumped. I was actually scared. . . I felt invaded whenever someone touched me. I guess this raised a red flag in Bosco's mind, because when I flinched, he moved quickly away from me.  
  
I suddenly became aware of our inclosed, private surrounding, and I got a little bit panicked.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Bosco, I. . . I don't think I can do this."  
  
I got up from the seat to leave the room, but as soon as I stood up, Bosco grabbed my arm gently. I know that he just wanted me to get it off my chest, and tell him, but in my mind, whenever a man grabbed at me, I became way overly-cautious.  
  
"Let go of me!!! What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
I immediately jerked away from his grasp, but I caught a glimpse of his face before I turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Emily!"  
  
The minute I walked out of that precinct, I knew that I had made the wrong decision. All he was trying to do was help me, but no, I had to storm out of there and leave him just standing there, worried. The look on his face. . . But the look on his face will forever be instilled in my mind. He looked so sorry, but even more than that, he looked concerned for me. . . I knew at that moment that he really cared about me. He was my only hope.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: If you want me to write more, please review!! I am getting stuck! ~Ella~ 


	4. Regret

A/N: Hey guys, thanks so so so so much for all the great reviews! I can't tell you enough how much they mean to me! And sorry it took so long for this chapter to be updated. But here it is now, and I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 4 - Regret  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I went straight home after my trip to the precinct. . . I was so mad at myself; I thought I was brave enough to tell someone, but I guess I wasn't. I had never felt more regret in my entire life. All I needed was help, and I knew that the minute I got that help, everything would be better. I think I was either too ashamed or too scared to tell someone. . . I don't know.  
  
After I got home, I ran straight up to my room and locked the door. I must have been really paranoid, because I locked my door even though no one was home. . . I went over to my bed and started crying. I don't really know how long I cried, but it must have been at least a couple of hours. . . And in those hours, so many thoughts scurried through my mind, like "Why didn't I just tell him?" and "God, I can't do this."  
  
I really didn't think I could take all of it. I thought I was going to end up killing myself or something. . . I was in a serious rut, and I could think of absolutely no way to get out of it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Mom, could you come help me with this math problem? I don't get it."  
  
I was doing my homework in my room after an okay day at school. I was planning to go to the movies with Jen that evening. I don't know why she invited me, being that she hadn't talked to me in a week, but hell, I didn't care. I just knew it was an opportunity to get out of the house.  
  
"Mom!" I called for her again, thinking she didn't hear me the first time.  
  
"She's not home, she had to go run a couple errands."  
  
"Uh, ok thanks Dad."  
  
"I can help you if you want."  
  
"Um, no thanks, I think I got it now."  
  
I soon regretted calling for my mom's help when my dad showed up in the doorway of my room. I don't think I was as scared this time though. . . I was just plain sick of it. I was sick of him, and I really didn't think that he would risk doing anything drastic again. But do you think I was right?? Of course not. I had been on a wrong streak for quite awhile. Man, it really sucked.  
  
"You almost finished, honey? I thought we could - "  
  
"Don't even start Dad."  
  
"Excuse me? Don't you ever speak to me like that again. Who's the adult here, huh?  
  
'Crap.' I said to myself. Why did I always have to have such a big mouth? I knew where this conversation was going, so I decided to just shut up so that he wouldn't make things worse like he always seemed to do.  
  
"ANSEWR ME YOUNG LADY!"  
  
Okay, NOW I was scared.  
  
"You. . . You are Dad."  
  
My dad started walking towards my bed where I was sitting, and while walking over, he started taking off his shirt. I just sat there, frozen, trying not to think about how horrible this was going to be. I edged away from him when he got on my bed, but surely enough, he pulled me back towards him and pulled off my shirt.  
  
"No. . . Stop. . . " That was all I could get out before I started crying, and he started to take off my pants.  
  
I was sobbing, trying to push him away, and trying to yell, all at the same time, when I suddenly heard a knock at the front door. I guess my dad was too busy trying to keep me from screaming to actually hear it, but I DID hear it. Someone was there, at my house. . . They had to help me.  
  
"Emily?"  
  
I heard a male's voice call out to me as the front door opened. It looks like my dad was too stupid to lock the door, but I was glad as hell that he was stupid enough to leave it open.  
  
"Emily, you here? I thought you'd wanna talk still - "  
  
I didn't know what to do. I wanted to call out for help; anything. But I couldn't. . . Dad was on top of me trying to take off my pants. If I were to scream, I wouldn't have enough energy to keep him from succeeding at his perverted task of unclothing me. . . But I knew this was my only chance. There was only one thing I could do, and I had to do it now, or never. . .  
  
"BOSCO HELP ME!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
Special thanks to all the people who reviewed at least two of the chapters!! Rutgers, xXcrimsomxtearsXx, Fyre4Bosco55, Spookygirl, ranger webb, TyDavisLover, Faith-in-Faith, luvcarter, Shelbers, Hottie from Hell, Officer Durham, and Joey51. You guys are so awesome!!! This chapter was for you! 


	5. Mercy

A/N: Oh my goodness gracious, I am SO, SO, SO sorry for the big delay. I've had like this yuckie writer's block thing goin' on, but I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner than I had this one up!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK! If it weren't for your awesome reviews, I wouldn't be writing! I can't say thanks enough for all the support! Keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep on writing!!!  
  
Chapter 5 -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"BOSCO, HELP ME!"  
  
I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so close to getting away, and I knew this would all stop soon. God, I was relieved - no- relieved is a huge understatement to what I felt when I saw Bosco run into my room.  
  
"Emily, what the hell - Oh my GOD!"  
  
Bosco saw what was going on, and froze in his tracks. My dad heard him run into the room, and looked up.  
  
"Ah, shit." He said.  
  
I saw Bosco's face go from completely pale in confusion to a scarlet red. I'm sure my dad saw his expression too, because he got up off me, and backed away from Bosco.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bosco yelled at him, backing him into a corner.  
  
"Bosco, this is none of your damn business! - "  
  
"NONE OF MY DAMN BUSINESS?!" He slammed my dad into the wall.  
  
"Just back off man. . . "  
  
"Like hell!!! You sick BASTARD!"  
  
Bosco was angrier than I had ever seen him in my life, and my dad looked scared out of his mind. . . But I was glad; he deserved it.  
  
I was still crying profusely, and I was trying to cover myself with my sheets. I looked back up, and Bosco flung him against the wall before slamming his fist into the side of my dad's face. When Dad hit the ground, Bos looked at him, and then just started kicking him.  
  
"How do you like that, huh?! I swear I should just kill you right here." Bosco screamed in his face.  
  
"B - Bosco. . . " I tried to yell, but it barely came out as an audible whisper.  
  
Bosco turned around to see me still crying and trembling in terror. He walked over to me, leaving my dad unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Bosco, I don't. . . It wasn't. . . "  
  
"Shhh, shhh, Em, it's okay. We're gunna get you some help, okay? I promise everything will be alright."  
  
Bosco was desperately trying to calm me down, for I was still sobbing, but I just couldn't seem to gain control of myself enough to stop crying.  
  
"Come on, we need to get to a hospital."  
  
"I. . . can't." I managed to choke out. "Bosco, I just. . . "  
  
"Emily, shhh, it's okay."  
  
Bosco sat down next to me, and I collapsed in his arms, crying. He must have sat there rocking me back and fourth for an hour. An hour it took me to calm down. . .  
  
"Emily?"  
  
I looked up at him as if answering his question.  
  
"Emily, I need to ask you something, okay?"  
  
I only nodded, knowing that if I spoke, I would probably start crying again.  
  
"Has. . . Has he done this to you before?"  
  
I looked away from him, trying to figure out what I was going to say.  
  
"Em, look at me. There's nothing to be ashamed about. This was not your fault, okay? I just need to know if he has done this before so that we can decide if you need to go to a hospital or not."  
  
I looked up at Bosco, and started feeling the familiar sting of tears running down my face.  
  
"I. . . I tried to tell you Bosco. I was going to tell you. . . I'm sorry. It's. . . It's all my fault, I know it's all my fault."  
  
I turned away so that he wouldn't see me crying again, but he pulled my head back towards him.  
  
"Emily, listen to me. This is not your fault, you hear me? This is not your fault."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
We sat in the exam room of the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come. It was very awkwardly silent, and I was trying to think of something to say. . . But then, what was there to say that wouldn't be awkward? Bosco had just witnessed my terrible secret, yet he ended up saving me from it. Just when I thought I would never get help, Bosco came to the rescue. My mom says he always seems to do that.  
  
"Hey Bosco?"  
  
He turned his head facing toward me.  
  
"Yeah Em?"  
  
"I just. . . "  
  
I hesitated, not really knowing what I was about to say.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Emily, you don't need to thank me - "  
  
"No, Bosco, I mean it. Thank you so much for caring. If you hadn't come by my house to check on me. . . "  
  
"Emily, listen. I love you and Charlie like you were my own kids. . . I know I'm not real good at all this touchy-feely kind of stuff, but I want you to know that if you ever need to talk to someone. . . about anything at all. . . I'll always be here for ya, okay?"  
  
I smiled, trying to hide my tears.  
  
"Thanks Bosco."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The doctor eventually came in and asked me all what happened. It was really hard for me because she wanted to know some specific details about what happened that I really did not want to have to think about ever again. . . When I started breaking out in sobs, that's when she finally stopped asking me questions, and told me that she was going to have to "examine" me. That really sucked.  
  
"Okay, all done. You can put your legs back together now."  
  
Dr. Taylor moved away, and I was able to get back into an at least semi- comfortable position on the bed.  
  
"We're going to need to keep you here until we get back some test results, okay? But in the meantime, we're going to need another patient in here sharing the room. Is that alright?"  
  
I really didn't feel like "sharing" the room with someone else at that point. Honestly, I just wanted to be left alone to think some things out. . . But nonetheless, I figured that I could handle being stuck with someone in the room for awhile, I mean, hey, it wasn't the patient's fault that they were in need of a room.  
  
"Sure, it's okay."  
  
Dr. Taylor nodded, and walked out of the room. She told Bosco that he could come back in, so the two of us were just waiting, trying to hold a conversation, when Dr. Taylor walked back in the room with a crying woman with her. I was guessing that that woman was the patient I was going to have to share my room with.  
  
"Okay Mrs. Yokas, We'll have a doctor with you as soon as possible, okay?"  
  
Mrs. Yokas??? Was I missing something here? The crying patient briefly glanced up at me, and I got a look at her face. . .  
  
"MOM?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC 


	6. A Common Bond

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry once again for the HUGE delay in updates. I have had a really hectic week with theatre stuff and rehearsals. Thanks for sticking with me and my story! I hope you like it!!! Here's chapter six.  
  
Chapter 6 - A Common Bond  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MOM?!"  
  
I was dumbstruck trying to figure out why the hell my mom was at the hospital. . . I'm sure she was thinking the same thing about me by the way she was looking at me. Her jaw was practically on the floor.  
  
"Mom, what's. . ? Why are you here?"  
  
"Emily. . . I was. . . I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
She managed to choke out. She was sobbing, for only God knows why, and she was really starting to worry me. Why was my mom at a hospital? What was wrong???  
  
"I just. . . uh. . . "  
  
I glanced up at Bosco, and he understood my implied question of 'Could you give us a minute?' and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and left the room to my mom and me.  
  
"Emily, are you okay honey?"  
  
Mom got up off her bed, wiping at the tears that were streaming down her face. She looked really confused. I don't blame her or anything. . . I mean, she had come to a hospital only to find her daughter as another patient. . . She sat down next to me and waited for an answer.  
  
I had stopped crying, myself, for the time being, and I really, really didn't want to have to tell my mom what happened, but I knew I had to eventually, and hey, what time is better than the present?  
  
"Mom. . . I. . . I don't really know how to start. . . "  
  
I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.  
  
"It was Daddy, Mom - "  
  
Before I could even finish my sentence, I was interrupted by the draining of color in my mother's face. She got up off my bed and started pacing all around the room.  
  
"No, no. . . He couldn't have. . . No, it's not. . . I would have caught him. . . "  
  
I was so confused. I had never seen my mom like that before. It was like she knew what I was going to say about Dad before I even said it.  
  
"Mom. . . "  
  
She stopped pacing around the room, and just stood in front of me, going into hysterics.  
  
"Emily, oh my God. . . He didn't. . . did he. . . ?"  
  
"What? Mom, how would you know that? Did. . . Oh my God, did you know? Did you already know that he was doing this to me?! How could you let him DO that to me?! I - "  
  
"Emily. . . Emily, no. No, I didn't know he had done that to you. I swear if I had known that, I would have killed him myself, Emily. You have to understand. . . That's why I'm here.  
  
He raped me too."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
We sat next to each other, both trying not to cry, and told each other what happened. Apparently, Mom had gone home after her shift earlier that day, and Dad was still at home. . . waiting for her. . .  
  
"I was so confused, Em. I couldn't figure out why he looked so rough. . . Like someone had beaten him up. . . "  
  
"Bosco" I whispered.  
  
"What?" My mom replied, hearing what I had said.  
  
"Bosco came to check on me. . . He walked into my room, and saw. . . Mom, Bosco beat up Dad to protect me. You should have seen him, Mom. He was trying to protect me."  
  
Mom pulled me into a hug while we were both crying.  
  
"Mrs. Yokas?"  
  
My mom and I both looked up and saw a woman walk into the room.  
  
"Mrs. Yokas, I'm Dr. Stone. Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Mom told the doctor what happened. She told her how Dad slapped her across the face and threatened her. He had said that if she didn't have sex with him, that he would kill her with the knife he was holding. It scared me so much to think that my own father was capable of doing a thing such as that.  
  
After she got a rape kit done, Her, Bosco, and I were all sitting on my hospital bed, trying to get our minds off the present situation. We chatted and joked around, just like nothing had happened. I liked it that way. I really didn't want to think of how different things were going to be when we got home.  
  
"Do you guys know were you're going to stay? I mean, you're not going back home, that's for sure. . . Not until they get Fred into custody." Bosco asked us.  
  
I hadn't really thought about that. Not being able to go home, that is. It was like Dad was some murderer on the loose, waiting for his next victim. . . We had no idea where he was, and we all of a sudden realized how much danger we could all be in. Was Dad dangerous enough to hurt us? I mean, like really hurt?  
  
We shook our heads 'no' as the answer to Bosco's question. "Why don't you stay with me? It'll be safe, warm. . . "  
  
"Bosco, you don't have to-" Mom started to say.  
  
"I want to, Faith. I want you guys to be safe, and if you stay at my place until they catch Fred, I know you will be safe. I wouldn't let anything. . . Anything happen to either of you guys, okay? Now how 'bout it?"  
  
I looked up at my mom. This seemed to be the right move, and I think she knew it. She nodded yes to Bosco's invitation, and I suddenly felt a huge weight lifted off my chest. I believed him about how he would keep us safe. I have always trusted Bosco to protect me if I ever needed it, and that was definitely a time that my mom and I needed it.  
  
If I had known what was going to happen next, I would have run for my life. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC 


	7. Payback

A/N: I can't say enough times how much your reviews make my day better!!! You guys are so awesome!!! So keep readin' and reviewin' and I'll keep writin'! Here's chapter 7:  
  
Another A/N: OH YEAH! Sorry guys, one more thing. I've been getting a lot of reviews asking where Charlie is in all of this, and I'll just say that he's non-existent in this story. Hey, it's the land of fanfiction! Anything can happen!  
  
Chapter 7 - Payback  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a couple weeks after I had found out what had happened to my mom. The doctor had sent us home after she said we were both cleared to leave the hospital, meaning neither of us had any STDs or anything. We were at least thankful for that much.  
  
My dad was nowhere to be found. We had gone to the police telling them what happened, and they were supposedly out looking for him, but after three weeks, they still hadn't found him. It was a little scary for us, knowing that he could be waiting for us to turn a corner or walk into a certain store at a certain time. . . He could be anywhere. . . just waiting for us.  
  
We had taken up Bosco's offer of staying at his place until they found him, and I was so glad he had offered. I don't know how I would have taken staying at home, not knowing where Dad was. Bosco was like our hero. He knew when Mom or I was upset, and he would come right on over and comfort us. I guess he was like the father I never had.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I was starting to get back into the swing of things; I was back at school, my friends and I were hanging out again, things were finally starting to look up. Or so I thought. . .  
  
I was walking back to Bosco's place from Jen's house one afternoon after school. When I got to the apartment, there was a note on the door. 'Running a few errands, be back soon. Love you, Mom.' I laughed at the little note stuck on the door, and I walked in. I really thought nothing of the fact that the door had been left unlocked. . .  
  
I walked into the kitchen to make something to eat when I heard a noise coming from the back of the house.  
  
"Hello?" I called out, thinking that maybe Bosco was there. "Bosco, that you?" I turned off the stove and walked over to where I thought the source of the sound was. "Come on Bos, you're scarin' me." I called out again, hoping that it was Bosco. I walked into the room that I was staying in, when I saw a man looking through my things. It definitely wasn't Bosco. "Hello?"  
  
The man jerked around, and I immediately saw who it was.  
  
Dad.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Oh my God." Was all that came out of my mouth. Why the hell was my dad in Bosco's apartment, and how the hell did he get in? I immediately turned around to run away from him. I needed to get the heck out of there. I needed to call the police. . .  
  
"Hey honey, I've missed you so much."  
  
I turned around and started running. I was scared out of my mind, and running seemed to be the only rational thing that I could think of. "Get the hell away from me!" I screamed, not even turning around to look at him.  
  
I just about reached the door to get out of the house when I screamed "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I grabbed the doorknob and flung open the door, nearly running into Bosco.  
  
"Emily, Emily! What's going on?" Bosco looked at me, mortally confused.  
  
"Bosco, help! Dad - HE'S HERE BOSCO HELP ME PLEASE!" I was hyperventilating and trying to warn Bosco about Dad. I clung onto Bosco the very hardest I could. "Bosco don't let him hurt me, God please. Bosco please help me!" I was sobbing, and Bosco still looked so confused, but his face shifted when he caught sight of my dad coming into the room holding a baseball bat.  
  
"Emily, get outside. Now!" Bosco pushed me out of the way right before my dad took a swing at him. "The hell Bosco! You just ALWAYS have to come and save the day, don't you?!" Dad took another swing, this time hitting the side of Bosco's head.  
  
Bosco fell to the ground with a thud. I had never heard such a sickening sound before. "BOSCO!" I screamed, watching my dad keep hitting Bosco in the head, and the stomach, and kicking him, and hitting him. "DADDY STOP IT!!" Dad took one last swing at him, this time breaking the bat. He actually broke the baseball bat! "No no no Bosco!" My head was throbbing so hard from all of my sobbing.  
  
I knelt down next to Bosco and started caressing the welts and bruises and deep cuts in Bos's head, when my dad grabbed me by the back of the neck. "Come on you little bitch. Now look what you made me do, huh?" He pulled me up from off the floor and shoved me outside. "We're gunna go for a little ride now Emily. But it's going to have to be a surprise, so I have to blindfold you. Sorry, hon."  
  
Dad whipped out a piece of cloth and flung it around my face, covering my eyes, and before I could scream, I felt another big piece of fabric being forced into my mouth. I started gagging, and Dad pushed me on and led me out to the parking lot where he had parked his car. "Get in the car, bitch!" He kicked me in my back and threw me into the car, got in, and we drove off.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As soon as we got to wherever it was that my dad brought me, he ripped off the gag cloth and the blindfold. "Now if you can keep your mouth shut, we won't have to use this anymore. And stop crying, damn it!" I had no idea where we were. . . It looked like some sort of cabin in the woods, but Dad had made sure I had absolutely no idea where we had stopped.  
  
He guided me into the cabin, and sat me down in the chair, tying my hands together and to the back of the chair. "Now Em, I have a surprise for you honey. You will love it! I know I will." Dad turned on the TV that was in front of me.  
  
I let out a gasp, seeing what was happening. I was looking into the screen at Bosco's apartment. He had rigged a camera in Bosco's apartment. "What the hell is your problem?" I barely whispered with a voice of complete contempt. "You need to keep your mouth shut, Emily or you know what will happen. We are going to sit here and wait until your mom comes and finds Bosco lying there. . . I wonder if he's still alive. . ." With that, I tried to keep myself from starting to sob again. Alive. Was Bosco alive? I didn't know, but my dad made me sit there and stare at his lifeless body until my mom came in to find him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO LUVCARTER!!!!!! I LOVE YOOUU!!! Hahaha. You helped me SO much with this chapter! You're awesome gurlie!! 


	8. Harboring on Death

A/N: Wow. I am so so so SO happy with my story right now because so many people like it! YAY!!!! You guys rock! I can't wait until I get more reviews! Hehehe, so here's chapter 8, it's a little different and I hope ya'll love it!  
  
Chapter 8 - Harboring on Death  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
It was really cold. Like ice. . . I felt like ice sitting there in the cabin. I didn't know the point of my dad keeping me there, freezing my ass off. But I did know one thing. I knew that I had never felt more contempt for anyone in my entire life than I did at that moment.  
  
"When the hell is she gunna get home?!" Dad was talking to himself, staring at the TV screen. It was sickening just looking at Bosco lying on the floor with no one there to help him. I wanted to cry so much, but I knew that if I started crying, Dad would probably start beating me with a bat!  
  
I watched the TV screen as I saw the door of Bosco's apartment open. Immediately I felt my heart jump up into my throat. God, I didn't want to watch this. "Here we go Emily!"  
  
I was about to throw up.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
I walked into Bosco's apartment, thinking that it was just going to be another day of trying to find something to do. "God." I sighed and threw the bag of groceries on the table. "Emily, you here?" I looked around the corner into the room that Emily was staying in. "Emily?" I opened the door, and what I saw, I will never forget. . .  
  
There he was, lying on the floor with a puddle of blood seeping out from underneath him. "Bosco! Oh my God!" I ran over to him, hoping to God that he was alive. I reached my hand out under his chin to check for a pulse. "Come on Bosco, stay with me." I could barely feel his heart beating in the artery in his neck. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. He was bruised from head to toe. His entire face was black and purple, and he had a couple huge gashes in his head. Immediately I knew who had done it. I knew it had been Fred, but the only thing that I could concentrate at the moment was getting Bosco help.  
  
I pushed my trembling body from the floor and stumbled over to the phone, dialing the all too familiar 9-1-1. This couldn't be happening...it was too much.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
Dad was laughing his ass off getting a kick out of watching my mom suffer. I have no idea when he became like that, but I still couldn't believe it. It hadn't quite sunk in yet all the horrible things that he had done. But this. . . this was taking it way too far. He had tried to kill Bosco. Kill him! And now he actually had the nerve to sit there and watch my mom try to help him?! It all made me so sick.  
  
"Emily did you see that?! Hahaha!!!!" I turned my face away from him and the tears started coming. This was not my life. I refused to believe that my life could be so horrible and that my father could be so evil. "Emily Rachel, are you crying?! Stop crying! This is supposed to be fun!" Dad got up from his chair to come over and slap me in the face. "God Emily, you'd think you would have learned your lesson by now!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
The medics got to the apartment about five minutes after I had called 911. I was so scared, and all I could do was put pressure on the cuts on his head. I was so scared that he was dead. . . "BP's 80/60 and falling, pulse 60, resps 10. . ." Kim Zambrano was rattling off all her medical jargon while I was staring at them working on my battered partner.  
  
"Faith, what happened?" Kim was asking me. I just sat there, staring at Bosco. I was in too much shock to comprehend, much less answer the question she had just asked me. "Faith?" My head jerked up, and I looked at Kim's worried gaze. "Fred. . ." I whispered. "It was Fred."  
  
* * *  
  
I was in the waiting room of the hospital, worried as hell. None of the medics would tell me what was going on no matter how many times I tired to ask. I was sitting in the waiting room. . . Scared for my partner.  
  
"Mrs. Yokas?" A young doctor came out of the room from across the hall. I looked up to acknowledge that I saw her. "Mrs. Yokas, Mr. Boscorelli suffered a major concussion, and his skull may be cracked. We've ordered an x-ray, and we need to give him a CT scan to rule out any major hemorrhaging in the brain. Now, normally I wouldn't be telling this to anyone but direct family, but Mr. Boscorelli is conscious at the moment, and has asked to see you. Would you follow me?" I simply nodded and followed her into the room where Bosco was. She led me into the silent room where Bosco's limp form lay on the hospital bed. He looked so defeated.  
  
"Faith." He whispered. His voice was cracked and broken. I walked over next to his bed, and gazed down at him. I had never seen Bosco like this. He looked powerless. . . Weak even. I guess the thought of Bosco being weak was just too much for me. "Faith, look at me." Bosco's voice was soft; barely audible, but it had a certain edge to it that I would know anywhere. He needed to tell me something.  
  
I looked into his eyes, my own filling with tears. "Faith, don't cry for me. You have to be str-ong. You need to find. . . You need to find Emily." In that moment, I felt my whole world crumble underneath me. Emily. I hadn't even thought about Emily. She wasn't at the house when I got there. . . "Oh my God. . . Bosco where is she? Did he take her? Oh God -" I was panicked. My heart was racing. I couldn't believe myself. . . In the rush of things, I had forgotten my own daughter! "Faith calm down. You need. . .You need to calm down. Fred took her. Fr-ed took Emily. . ."  
  
At that moment, the monitors that Bos was hooked up to started to sound, and his eyes fell shut. "Bosco?" I gently shook his now completely limp form. "Bosco wake up! Somebody help me!" I ran out into the hallway and yelled as loud as I could. I was not going to lose him. Not ever.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
After Mom had called 911 and the medics came in and got Bosco, Dad shut the TV off. He said there was no point in watching an empty house. Said that the fun had just begun. . . I really didn't want to hang around to find out what that meant, but then I really didn't have that choice. "So, what do you wanna do Em? We have all this time, and nothing planned. . . "  
  
"You know what Dad? Screw you." I was getting so fed up with all of his crap that at that point, I didn't care what he did to me. There was nothing I could do to stop him from whatever he was going to do, so I might as well tell him off.  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
"Someone, please!" I had no idea what was happening to Bosco, but I knew it was bad. Real bad. A nurse came flying around a corner to response to my frantic yelling. "What happened?" She was too calm. God I wanted to slap her. "What HAPPENED?! The alarms are going off and I don't know what the hell is happening! Please do something!" I was officially crying. Too many things were happening for me to be able to keep my head straight. . .  
  
The nurse ran into the room, and a second later, a doctor showed up, yelling out orders to the nurse. I was in too much shock to ask questions. I just stood there and let the doctors do their work. "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to step out." A nurse told me, practically pushing me out the door. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, not actually wanting to hear the answer. Whatever was wrong, I knew it wasn't good. "We think there may be some bleeding in his brain. We're going to have to take him up to surgery as soon as possible."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
Special thanks to the one and only luvcarter. She is helping me SO much with this fic! Ya'll should read her stuff!!!  
  
OH, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL! 


	9. Escape

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm going to be wrapping up the story soon. . . I know I know. I'm very sad. But there is still a few chapters left, so it's not over till the fat lady sings! Haha. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9 - Escape  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
The doctor said that the surgery would be a long time, and that I should wait in the waiting room. The hell I was! Bosco had told me what happened to Emily, and I was not about to sit back and watch it happen. I mean, don't get me wrong. I was worried as hell for Bosco, but I knew that the longer I waited to look for Emily, the less chance I would have of finding her. . .  
  
I ran back to Bosco's place, hoping to find a note of some sort telling me how I could get Emily back. I had no such luck. I was franticly trying to figure out how I was going to find her, because in the back of my mind, no matter how much I tried not to think about it, I knew what Fred was doing to her.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, I got back in my car and drove off to the precinct. I knew that if there was nothing I could do nothing to help Emily, they could. I hopped out of the car and ran into the precinct. I saw Swersky standing at his desk, talking to Cruz, but at that point, I didn't really give a damn that she was there. "Lieutenant Swersky!" I yelled out to him, practically running into the building. He looked up from his conversation with Cruz, and started to say something like 'Can't you see I'm talking Yokas?' Or one of his smart remarks like that, but before he started, I guess he saw the panic in my step, and immediately asked what was wrong.  
  
"Bosco's in the hospital." I started saying. I didn't care about privacy anymore. I didn't care if the whole world knew about what happened to Emily and me. I just wanted Emily back home, safe. "Fred beat him with a bat. He's in surgery. They think there's some bleeding in his brain, but before he turned unconscious, he told me that Fred took Emily. I. . . I can't find her, and I have no idea where to start looking. . . Please help me!" Swersky and everyone else within a 20 foot range had suddenly stopped what they were doing, and were staring at me like 'what the hell did she just say?' Even Cruz looked concerned!  
  
"Faith, Faith, calm down. Why would Fred take Emily?" I really didn't want to have to go into the whole story of how Fred had raped Emily repeatedly, and then raped me. It didn't seem very appropriate for any of them to hear, but if I didn't tell him, he would probably just think Fred took Emily out to a movie or something.  
  
"Can I. . . Can I talk to you in private?" I asked. Swersky nodded and took me over into an empty room nearby. "What is it Faith?"  
  
"Fred. . ." I stalled for a second, thinking to myself what this would change if I told him. . . "He raped Emily, and then raped me. We. . . Um, we have been looking for him for the past couple of weeks. . . He took her. He took her, and I have no idea where they are! If I don't find her soon. . . I don't even want to think about what Fred could be doing to her right now." I broke down in front of him at that. I just completely broke down and started sobbing.  
  
When I finally gained my composure, I wiped the tears off my face, and straightened up. "Well, if you could try to get a lead on where she might be. . . That would mean so much to me." I stood up to leave the room, trying not to attract much attention.  
  
When I was walking out of the office, I heard a small voice call out to me. "Hey Faith." I turned around and saw Cruz standing next to the door. She had been listening, but her face. . . Her face was full of. . . compassion. . . "I just wanted to say that, uh, I'm sorry. I know I can't say that I know exactly what you're going through, but I do know how horrible you must feel. Um. . . I would love to help find your daughter."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
I was heaving in the bathroom, thinking that I was going to choke or something. I felt so sick. . . You can probably guess what happened after I mouthed off to my dad. . . Hence the throwing up in the bathroom. . .  
  
"Oh my God, Emily, are you done?!" Dad was yelling at me again. I was surprised he had even let me go to the bathroom in the first place. I kept throwing up, and I heard my dad hit the door. "Emily, if you're trying to pull something!! I swear to God!"  
  
At that point, 'trying to pull something' didn't sound like such a bad idea. . . But there was nothing I could do. No way to get out. Dad had locked all the doors and windows, and I didn't know where the hell I was. Even if I did manage to get out of the place, I wouldn't know where to go. I'd freeze to death before I found a way out. . .  
  
Then I got an idea. . .  
  
* * *  
  
I was still in the bathroom, searching frantically for what I needed to get out of that place. Matches. I finally had come up with a plan that I hoped to God would work. "EMILY!" Dad was pounding on the door by then, yelling at me to hurry up. I guess he was getting suspicious. I made a heaving sound to make him think that I was still throwing up, and I guess that did the trick, because the pounding ceased, and I heard him sigh and walk away.  
  
"Come on, there's got to be some matches in here somewhere!" I whispered to myself, still looking for some. I was running out of time. Dad would get too suspicious soon, and if he knew what I was trying to do.. No, I didn't even want to go there.  
  
I was looking in all the drawers when I finally came upon a little matchbook. "Yes!" I silently said to myself. I looked in the matchbook, and saw that there were two matches in it. Two chances I had to make this work. "EMILY RACHEL YOKAS!" Dad was back at the door, pounding at it again, this time threatening me if I didn't come out. I put the matches in my pocket, and got up. "Coming." I flushed the toilet, and opened the door. My dad was standing there, his face beat red, glaring down at me. "What the HELL took you so long?!" He practically screamed at me. "I. I didn't feel good -"  
  
With that, he grabbed the collar of my shirt, dragged me into his room, and threw me on the bed. What was the point of him keeping me there anyway? It's not like he was asking for money or anything from my mom. . . He had nothing to gain.  
  
He started pacing around the room in front of me, when I finally found my voice. "Um, Dad. . . Can. . . Can I ask you something?" He suddenly stopped, and looked at me like 'why the hell is she talking?' "What?" He said, his voice full of rage. "Why - um. . . Why are you doing this?" I asked timidly, hoping that my question wouldn't set him off. "Your mom wouldn't let me drink...this is just as good."  
  
And there I thought we could have a civilized conversation.  
  
My Dad turned around and started rubbing his head like he wasn't quite sure he was gunna do next. I knew that was the moment. It was then, or never. . .  
  
I silently pulled out the matchbook, and lit the match. His back was still turned. . . and I tossed the match.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Sergeant Cruz wanted to HELP me? She wanted to help ME? I sure as hell didn't get it. The whole world might as well have shifted or something. Nothing was the same anymore. Nothing at all.  
  
Cruz offered to take me to the hospital to be with Bos while she went off to look for Emily. I was surprised that she didn't want to stay with Bosco herself. . . I mean I'm sure she did, but instead of thinking of herself, she decided to help me.  
  
We drove to the hospital, and she dropped me off in the waiting room. "I'll go down some of the main roads and ask some people if they've seen his car or anything along those lines. You just stay here and make sure Bosco doesn't leave or anything." She smiled at me and turned around to go off in search of my daughter, but I called out to her. "Sergeant Cruz." She turned around. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." It really did, and I wished that I could do something more to repay her. . . She smiled as she walked over to me and sat down. "Faith, I know what some of this feels like. I know how scared you must be, and I just feel like I need to help. This is what I do. I help people. . . I know that most of the time, I'm just a pain in the ass." She laughed. "But I'm good at my job. Maybe that will do some good for you and Emily." At that she got up and left, leaving me dumbfounded, wondering who had switched Cruzs.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
After I tossed the match, Dad took me back out to the living room, not knowing what I had done. I was hoping with everything that I had that the match would catch something like the dresser and make a big fire. It was my only chance.  
  
We sat in the living room, waiting for God knows what, when my dad suddenly stopped pacing. "Do you smell something?" He asked me. At that moment, I knew that I had a chance of getting out of there. I knew that if Dad was distracted, I could run for it.  
  
Dad went over to the other room, and put his hand on the door. "Oh my God, it's warm!" He opened the door, and the bright flames jumped out at him. The entire room was up in flames. . . I guess I threw the match at the right place!  
  
He started yelling at me to get the fire extinguisher, and I immediately came up with an idea. I got up off the couch and ran over to the extinguisher. "Emily hurry up!" I walked up slowly behind dad, and was suddenly frozen at the sight of the room. I had never seen so much fire before. I soon broke out of my trance and remembered what I had to do. I brought the fire extinguisher up above my head, and came down on my dad's head as hard as I possibly could.  
  
He fell to the floor, and I felt a wave of total relief as I ran and got the keys to the door, and ran the hell out of there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: As always, thanks so much luvcarter! You're awesome! 


	10. Lost and Found

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay guys, I had some MAJOR writer's block, but Eek! I barely got any reviews for chapter 9! Not too encouraging for me. lol. So, I hope you all like how it all ends, and I would love to know how ya'll liked it! So REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 10 - Lost and Found  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
I walked into the recovery room where Bosco had been placed after his surgery. The doctors were fortunate enough to be able to do laproscopic surgery to repair the minor damage to his brain. The doctor said that it went well, and that there wasn't any major damage done. She expected him to recover fully within a couple of months.  
  
"Bosco?" I said, hoping that somehow he could hear me. He was still unconscious from the sedatives they had given him. "Bos, it's me." I whispered, gazing at the dark bruises on his body, and the bandages wrapped around his fragile head.  
  
I walked closer to his frail form lying on the hospital bed. My hands shook as I reached out and took his hand in mine. I sat down in the chair next to the bed, and stared at him for what must have been ten minutes. I refused to cry, regardless of how much I desperately needed to. . . I knew that Bosco was right. I needed to stay strong; he wouldn't want me crying for him anyway. To Bosco, crying was a sign of weakness, an endless black hole that gets you nowhere. I didn't want to be weak in front of him. Not anymore.  
  
"I haven't found Emily yet. Sergeant Cruz is out on the streets trying to get a lead on where she might be. Can you believe it? Cruz is helping. . ." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt a tear slip down my face, and I reached up to wipe it off. As I returned my hand in his, I felt his grip tighten, and I found myself looking up into his eyes.  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
I was wandering around in the woods, having absolutely no clue where the hell I was. I was starting to get really cold, and I was getting scared that Dad would wake up and run out of the cabin looking for me. I was just glad that I had managed to get out of there in the first place.  
  
I was still surrounded by trees and endless forest after what seemed like a really long time of aimless wandering, when I heard the sound of a car. I ran to where I heard the sound, and sure enough, I came upon a small road. "Oh my God." I plainly said. I had no idea how good it was going to feel getting out of that place. I finally had a sense of hope of getting home!  
  
I was trying to get one of the cars to stop for me, when I suddenly saw what looked like a police car approaching. "STOP!" I yelled, waving my hands frantically in the air. "HELP ME!" I ran out into the middle of the road to make sure the car would stop. When it did, I saw a female cop jump out of the car, and start running towards me. "Emily!" She yelled, "Emily, are you alright?" She asked as she got up in front of me. I must have looked real rough, because the cop looked me over like I had been beaten or something. . . Well, I had been beaten, hadn't I?  
  
"I'm alright." I answered, surprised at the sound of my own voice. It was weak and frail, unlike what it usually was. "Do you know my mom?" I asked. The cop nodded at my question as she helped me into the RMP. "My name is Sergeant Cruz, and I work with your mom. . . Emily, what happened?" She asked as we started off. "I saw smoke. . . That's why I came down this road."  
  
"I set the place on fire." I whispered.  
  
"What?" She asked, not hearing what I had said. "I set the place on fire!" I stated again, this time with more force. "He raped me, so I hit him on the head and set the place on fire!" I practically screamed at her, suddenly furious about what he had done to me. I started to cry, and Sergeant Cruz just looked straight ahead and drove. She looked uncomfortable and unsure what to say. Hell, I don't blame her. What was there to say?  
  
"Is your dad still in there?" She asked me once I had calmed down a little bit. "I don't know. He might have waken up and gotten out, but I don't know." I replied, scared of what he might do if he were to get out of there.  
  
We veered a corner, and I suddenly recognized where we were. "Sergeant Cruz?" I started. She looked over at me. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Your mom. I'm taking you to your mom."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
I can't even begin to explain how great it felt to look into Bosco's eyes. Thinking that I could have lost him sent cold shivers down my spine. "Hey." I smiled down at him, and saw a faint smile of his own form on his lips. "Have you - " He stopped mid-sentence and shut his eyes tightly, grimacing slightly. I could see he was in pain. "Bos, you really shouldn't be talking." I told him, almost laughing to myself thinking about the fact that some doctor had just been messing with his brain, and yet, still, stubborn old Bos had something to say.  
  
He shook his head at my comment, clearly not willing to listen to my advice. "Emily?" That was all that came out of his mouth, and yet I knew what he was asking. I sighed and shook my head. "We still haven't found her. . . Cruz is out looking for her right now; that's why I can be here with you."  
  
"You shouldn't. . . You shouldn't be here, Faith." He whispered.  
  
"Bosco, I want to be here to make sure - "  
  
"You need to be. . . looking for her."  
  
I knew he was right. I needed to find Emily and make sure she was safe; I just couldn't have let myself leave my partner in critical condition, not knowing if he was going to wake up. . .  
  
"You're right. . . I just wanted. . ." I paused for a second, trying to find the words. "I needed to know you were going to be okay." I smiled, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before I got up to leave. "Faith." I turned around at the sound of his whisper. "Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
I walked out of the hospital to my car, and got in, not quite sure what I was going to do or where I was going to go. I started the engine, just figuring I would drive around, maybe ask some questions, when suddenly my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, hoping for some good news. "I found her." Was simply what I heard on the other line. "What?!"  
  
"I found Emily out in some woods. Fred took her to a cabin out there, but she managed to get out by setting the place on fire. . . She's a smart one." I was in awe. I couldn't believe my ears that we had actually found her. "Let me talk to her." I said. I felt like I was in a dream. None of it would sink in. I mean, it was over. . . everything was over! We had found Emily, Fred would be found, Bosco was going to be alright. . . Everything had worked out. Or so I thought.  
  
"Mom?" A small voice said at the other end of the line. "Emily! Oh my God, are you okay honey?" It was he biggest relief to hear my daughter on the other end of the line. "I'm okay Mom." I was crying by then. I just wanted to hug Emily. I wanted to hug her and not let anything happen to her ever again.  
  
Cruz got the phone back from Emily and told me to meet her at Bosco's house. She would have Emily and I could take her to the hospital. . . I agreed and hung up the phone. But God, I swear, that ten-minute drive to Bosco's house seemed like an eternity.  
  
I parked the car, and jumped out at the sight of the RMP in the parking lot. Cruz and Emily were already there, and I couldn't wait to hold my daughter. I practically ran to the apartment door, and grabbed the key to unlock it. My heart was racing in anticipation, and when I finally got the door open, and my face completely lit up at the sight of Emily. "Em, oh my God-" I started running over to her to hug her, when a familiar voice called out to me. "Don't touch her."  
  
I was so confused. I stopped in my tracks as I heard the cock of a gun. I slowly looked up and saw Fred and Cruz guarding the door, both with guns, pointing them at me. "Don't take another step."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC 


	11. Consequences

A/N: I just want to say to everyone who read my story, thank you SO much for sticking with me and reviewing. It really kept me going. If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't be writing! This is the last chapter, and I really hope you guys like it. Give me some good last reviews that will make me feel like all the time I took writing this was worth something! THANKS and I'll be around. . .  
  
Chapter 11 - Consequences  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
I had known something was wrong. There was something odd about Sergeant Cruz, but I wasn't quite sure what it was until we actually got to Bosco's apartment.  
  
"Get inside." She demanded as she literally pushed me in the door. "What's going on?" I asked almost frantically. Something most definitely wasn't right.  
  
She shut and locked the door behind her, and went around the room to make sure all the windows had been covered up. I was so confused. . . I didn't understand how or why the windows had been covered up before we had gotten there. But that was only until I realized what was going on. "Sit down." Sergeant Cruz told me, pointing at the couch. "I said sit!" She snapped once again. I quickly followed her orders and sat down on the nearby couch. "Hey Yokas!" She called out to the back of the room. "My mom's here?" I asked, anxious to know what the hell was happening. . . Why hadn't my mom been waiting for me in this room? That's when I figured out that Cruz wasn't calling out for my mom. . . She was calling for Dad.  
  
* * *  
  
His face was black from all the smoke, and he was holding a bandage to his arm where he had obviously gotten burnt. I could tell that he was pissed. . . Well, of course he was pissed! I had almost killed him not two hours earlier!  
  
"Emily, what were you thinking, huh? Did you honestly believe that you could just run away?! Now because of this little escape plan of yours, we have to bring your mother into this!" I looked over at Cruz, trying to get any indication from her as to what was happening. I couldn't figure it out. . . What did mom have to do with all this?  
  
"Cruz." Dad motioned her over to the door as he heard the frantic twisting of the doorknob. Cruz inched over to the corner behind the door where my dad was standing. Simultaneously, they both pulled out a gun from their back pockets. I was horrified.  
  
As Mom pushed open the door, she took one look at me and about collapsed. She looked so unbelievably happy to see me. "Em, oh my God!" She almost whispered. She started walking to me, but before she got close enough to even hug me, my dad intruded. "Don't touch her." He said as I heard him cock his gun. Mom turned around to the sight of two guns pointing directly at her. "Don't take another step."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
"Okay, we just need to calm down here. . . Fred, you don't want to do this." I tried to reason with him, remembering how that used to work. "Don't you tell me what I want and don't want! You have no say in this! I have the power now. What I say goes!" He stated, more than confident in himself. As I listened to Fred's demanding outburst, I thought to myself how this had ever come so far. When exactly had Fred turned on us, and more importantly, why?  
  
"You're right." I agreed, hoping that if I cooperated with him, I might be able to get us out of this situation. "What do you want Fred? Just tell me what you want, and I'll try my hardest to give it to you. Just don't hurt anyone. . . Please." I pleaded.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled. "Just shut the hell up! You don't know a damn thing about any of this! You don't know what I want; you don't know how I feel! Stop acting like you know everything! God Faith! 'Don't hurt anyone'? You see, that's the whole point! Why the hell else would I bring you here? An 'Oh forgive me, I was wrong' speech?! Do you really think I'm that stupid? NO! No, I brought you here so that I could get rid of you! You are the evidence that I need to trash! . . . And Emily!" He shifted his raging gaze towards Emily. "I really didn't think that you would disappoint me! All you had to do was cooperate and keep your damn mouth shut, and we could have worked something out! But now. . . Now that I know that you've grown to be too much like your mother, I'm going to have to get rid of you too!" He breathed, alternating glances between Emily and myself. "You know nothing."  
  
I really didn't think that he would go this far. I honest to God didn't ever think that Fred was capable of such an act. . . He had always been so caring. Ever since we had met he had always been there for me, and I guess that's how I thought it would always be.  
  
I had thought I'd reached the highest point of fear when I had walked in to see Bosco, beaten on the floor, but this moment topped it by like ten. I don't think I could ever possibly be more scared than I was at that moment of watching the scared look on my daughter's face. My husband wasn't only threatening to kill Emily and me, he was telling us he was going to.  
  
"Cruz, take her into the other room and watch her. And for God's sake, for once, don't let her do anything stupid!" Cruz immediately did what Fred ordered, and she grabbed onto my arm to drag me into the other room. "Fred, what are you doing?" I frantically asked as Cruz tried to force me into the room. "Oh, me and Em are going to have a little fun one last time." He smiled at me. That sick bastard actually smiled at me. When I heard those sickening words, I almost lost all feeling in my lower body, so Cruz had her opportunity to force me in the door.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I almost cried out. "Shut up Yokas. Just shut your mouth and maybe I won't chain you to the bed." She coldly answered me. I had a feeling that Cruz was capable of 'chaining me to the bed', so I did what she said and I shut my mouth. I was forced to listen to the loud protesting of Emily, and it broke my heart. I couldn't do anything for her. . . or could I?  
  
While Cruz was turned away, I turned my head slightly and saw that she had left her CBC on the nightstand next to the bed, and I slowly reached over for it and turned it on, unnoticed. "Sergeant Cruz, please. . . I'm begging you - " I tried to say, but was immediately cut off. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!" She yelled, putting her hand to her holster. The sudden outburst scared me and I jumped slightly backwards, but I couldn't let fear get in the way of what I needed to do.  
  
I straightened up and softly continued on, regardless to what the consequences might be. "But why here in Bosco's apartment. . . Why keep us here when we could just talk things-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Cruz turn around and start walking towards me, her gun now drawn. "Do I really have to tell you again?" She said right up in my face. "You going to shoot me?" I closed my eyes and anticipated the worst. "If I have to! Don't tempt me, Yokas." I gulped and stopped talking; hoping that what I had said would be enough for anyone listening on their CBC to hear.  
  
Cruz straightened back up once she saw that I wasn't going to be talking anymore, and she went back over to guarding the door. At that point, I thought that there was absolutely no hope. I didn't think that either of us was going to get out of there alive.  
  
I sat obediently on Bosco's bed in terror of the thought of what Emily must have been feeling. No one should ever have to deal with any of the things that she was going through. I wanted to help her more than anything in the world. . .  
  
That's the moment that I heard my daughter's last cry for help.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
After my dad finished with me, he told Cruz to bring my mom back in the room. She didn't look so good, but by the look on her face when she saw me, I guess I didn't look too great myself.  
  
"Emily-" She tried to run over to me to make sure I was okay, but Cruz grabbed her and yanked her back. I wanted to cry right there, right then. . . I almost didn't care if he shot me; at least it would get me out of this hell. But I had to be strong for my mom.  
  
Dad pulled out his gun and started shifting glances between Mom and me. "Here's what's gunna happen. . . " He started as he cocked his gun and nodded for Cruz to do the same. "Okay, first off, none of you are leaving this room, got it?" He demanded, waving his gun in the air. "Now Faith," He said. "I know you didn't want to go through any of this, but it all worked out for the best don't you think? I got Boscorelli out of the way. . . I guess he IS as weak as he seems." He laughed as he took a step closer to my mom. "Well, now it seems to be time for the end. . . your end, that is. . . I've gotten all I want out of you. Pleasure. It's all you're good for, Faith. It's all you were ever good for."  
  
My dad started to raise his gun at Mom, and I knew he was going to shoot. I knew that this was going to be the end if I didn't do something.  
  
As I saw his finger slowly start to squeeze the trigger, I jumped up from my spot on the couch and lunged for my dad. I knew what the consequences were going to be when I did it, but regardless, I did it anyway. I wasn't about to sit back and watch my dad kill my mom. . .  
  
I grabbed for the gun in his hand as I practically jumped on him, knocking him to the floor. I heard the gun go off as Dad inadvertently pressed too hard on the trigger, sending the bullet straight into Cruz.  
  
The room went dead silent. Time seemed to stand still as we watched her slowly fall to the floor, gasping for air. Mom put her hands over her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. . . I slowly turned my head towards my dad, and I saw the anger drawn all over his face. . .  
  
I had just killed his partner.  
  
Dad flung me off of him and reached for his gun that had been sent across the floor. I heard my mom protesting, but I couldn't really understand what she was saying. . . Everything was in some kind of cosmic haze. . . You know, like in those suspense movies when someone's about to get hurt, and everybody knows it? That's exactly what it was like.  
  
Dad reached his gun before I had a chance to stop him, and he raised it. . . Towards me. . . Time suddenly seemed to stand dead still. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything, and the only thing that I saw was my dad. . . slowly squeezing the trigger. . .  
  
I heard the loud shot, and was instantly thrown backwards and onto the floor. The only thing that I could feel was the searing pain of the bullet lodged into the pit of my stomach.  
  
"Emily!" I heard my mom scream in horror. I waited for the next shot, anticipating that Dad was going to shoot Mom next. . . My eyes started drifting into darkness, but I quickly opened them again, knowing that I needed to stay awake. I kept my eyes open only long enough to see Bosco barge into the room.  
  
I didn't know if I was dreaming, or if it was really him. How had he known that we were in trouble? . . . Before I got the chance to even ask the question, my eyes fell shut, and I heard a shot ring through the air.  
  
I kept fighting to stay awake; I had to know if Mom and Bosco were okay. "Emily, oh my God!" I heard Mom say. She quickly ran over and sat down next to me, placing my head in her lap. "Em, it's okay, Dad can't hurt you anymore. . . You can do this honey, you hear me? Come on, Emily, don't do this to me!" She started crying, and I heard Bosco yelling into his radio, "We need a bus! . . . "  
  
I took a stifling breath and felt the sharp pain shoot through me once again." I'm sorry Mommy." Was the last thing I said. I felt myself shutting down and getting colder with each passing second until I finally drifted into sleep. It was the most peaceful sleep I have ever had.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
I couldn't bring myself to leave after the funeral. . . Emily's funeral. . . The doctors said that the bullet had severed a major artery and that she died before the bus had even gotten there.  
  
Bosco had gotten to us before Fred had the chance to shoot me. The second Bos saw that gun in Fred's hand, he shot him; he died instantly. . . I would be dead too if Bos hadn't heard that call on his CBC and come to help us. To this day, I still don't see how he could have managed to even get out of his hospital bed. . . He was still in bad shape.  
  
"Faith." He walked over next to me. I was standing over the coffin of my only daughter, trying to be strong; I was trying not to cry, but there was just too much pain building inside of me. "Why, Bos? She's just a little girl." I said as a tear managed to escape my eye.  
  
I felt his hand on my shoulder and I turned around to look at him. "Some things we'll never know the reason to, Faith. Some things in this world shouldn't happen. . . but they do. We see that every day. . . " He answered softly. "Bos I hate this. . ." I started really crying then. Crying for all the pain and suffering that she had to go through, and every second of thinking that she couldn't come to me.  
  
Bosco pulled me into him, whispering that everything would be okay. "You'll get through this, I know you will. . . We'll get through it together." He said. At that moment, I looked up at him and saw that he really meant it. We could help each other through all of this. . .I would never get over what had happened to Emily, but I would be able to get past it with my partner by my side, like he always has been.  
  
Emily will never have to be scared again, she'll never be hurt again. . . No more cries for help. She is at peace now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
